


Серьёзно

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: — Эй, я имею это в виду! Посмотри мне в глаза и побудь со мной серьёзной хотя бы минуту!Кларк правда перевела взгляд на него и, хихикнув, легкомысленно выдала:— У тебя красивые глаза.Вместо «Ты украла мою реплику» Беллами с деланным раздражением озвучил вторую свою мысль:— Я имел в виду точно не это, Кларк![пропущенная сцена к 2х05]
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 2





	Серьёзно

Зелёные ветки разбросанных по территории деревьев привычно обрамляли путь. Беллами был уверен, что никто с Ковчега не чувствует себя в свежем и опасном лесу так же, как сотня. Для них это было олицетворение Земли, их земля и почти что их дом наравне с Челноком, в котором их сбросили вниз. Их первыми воспоминаниями о планете никогда не станут железные заборы лагеря Джахи, длинные коридоры Ковчега, холод которых отличается от вечерней свежести, забирающейся в палатки, которые они мастерили наспех своими руками. Люди с Арки подумают сотню раз, прежде чем пойти за своими друзьями, в то время как их сотня с прибавлением двоих пойдёт тут же.

Как они делали сейчас.

Ели, сосны и можжевельники зелёными стражами провожали троицу, пока Октавия уверенно вела их вперёд по осеннему лесу, временами останавливаясь, чтобы прочитать знаки: мох на стволах деревьев, журчание ручья за спиной или поломанные ветки на самом верху сосны. Её волосы были заплетены, оружие лежало в руке уверенней, а в глазах добавилось печали и вины, которые Беллами никак не мог облегчить. Но как бы всё ни было, он был бесконечно рад снова видеть свою сестру рядом.

И, боже, как же он был рад видеть Кларк. Мысли о двух людях, о которых он беспокоился больше всего, уже давно следовали друг за другом.

Иногда Беллами казалось, что он до сих пор чувствует запах Кларк где-то сбоку и её руки на плечах. Утром Октавия смеялась над ним, когда они не отпускали друг друга полминуты, и Беллами давно не чувствовал себя настолько целым.

С тех пор как они скользнули под решётку лагеря и скрылись от взглядов стражников, Кларк много говорила о горе Везер. О выходах и уровнях этажей, их лидере и клетках с землянами. Её сосредоточенное лицо озарилось лишь раз, когда она вдруг упомянула картины. В Горе Везер картины во всех залах и даже в карантинном блоке, где она очнулась. А ещё Монти и Джасперу понравился торт, Миллер полюбил магнитофон в их спальне, а Харпер была счастлива выспаться на мягком матрасе. Беллами чертовски скучал по людям, которых знал всего несколько недель. Они были одними из них, они были их друзьями, и теперь они должны были найти способ им помочь, пока их тоже не решили использовать как источник крови.

Они шли уже несколько часов, когда у Кларк закончилась хоть сколько полезная информация. Октавия сдвинулась на три шага вперёд, ловко перепрыгивая по склонам и продираясь сквозь кусты, и Кларк с Беллами вышагивали за ней по лесу, который принял их долгие дни назад.

Беллами краем глаза следил за своей напарницей. Любой человек, попавший в место с тёплой постелью и едой, выглядел бы отдохнувшим, не говоря уже о том, что остался бы там. Кларк была единственной из их людей, кто не только понял, что с Горой Везер что-то серьёзно не так, но и смог сбежать. И она выглядела так, как будто не спала даже этой ночью, хоть и это не было так. Беллами был уверен, что она точно не рассказала всех подробностей своего побега. Одна мысль о прыжке с дамбы вызывала у него нервную дрожь по спине.

Подавив вздох, он продолжал идти. Как бы глупо это ни было, но им правда дорога каждая минута.

Кларк вдруг споткнулась, обхватывая себя свободной рукой, в то время как пальцы другой до побеления сжались на винтовке. Тихо выдохнув, она пошатнулась на месте. Беллами подхватил её, не давая упасть на землю.

— Эй? — позвал он, аккуратно бросая свою винтовку, чтобы удержать Кларк уже двумя руками.

— Я в порядке, — замотала головой она.

— В чём дело? — вернулась Октавия, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в них.

— Мы сделаем привал, — кивнул ей Беллами, помогая Кларк опуститься на Землю.

— Нет, — тут же среагировала та.

— Мы правда хотим поспорить сейчас?

Кларк подняла голову, устало, но упорно уставившись на него. Беллами фыркнул себе под нос: он-то думал, что времена, когда они не могли ни на чём согласиться, уже прошли.

— Пять минут, Кларк, — вздохнул он, посмотрев в ответ. Она же медик, в конце концов. — Тебе нужно перевести дыхание. Если хочешь, потом можем побежать.

— Я схожу до реки и принесу воды, — кивнула Октавия. — Только подними винтовку, старший брат.

Как бы он их не любил, обе иногда сводят с ума. Беллами поднял брошенное оружие и красноречиво обернулся к сестре.

— Теперь довольна?

— Да, — серьёзно ответила Октавия, потом разворачиваясь и быстрым шагом направляясь к опушке внизу холма, по дороге доставая из рюкзака полупустую флягу.

Беллами проводил взглядом её ловкую фигуру и мгновением позже сфокусировался на Кларк. Она прислонилась головой к стволу сосны и медленно дышала. Беллами посчитал вдохи и выдохи: дыхание было почти что ровным. Он понял, что от страха за неё почти не дышал сам до этого, и, выдохнув, положил руки на её плечи, медленно проводя по ним вниз. Кларк открыла глаза.

— Мне уже лучше, — заверила она.

— Единственные слова от тебя, которым я не поверю. Что с тобой?

— Ничего серьёзного. — Беллами тут же выразительно посмотрел на неё, и Кларк, кажется, слегка улыбнулась. — Правда. Просто со мной произошло столько всего за прошедшие дни, что это, наверное, всё вместе. Может, драка с Аньей, а может, падение в вагонетку. Я не знаю, Беллами, но мне уже правда лучше.

Глаза Беллами непроизвольно округлились, заставляя Кларк теперь уже точно улыбнуться. Её правая рука успокаивающе легла на его запястье.

— Падение в вагонетку? — разборчиво повторил Беллами. Ну конечно же, как он мог забыть — это Кларк.

— Послушай, мама осмотрела меня. А значит, обработала все раны. Значит, теперь я в порядке.

Беллами закатил глаза.

— М? — убедительно наклонила голову Кларк, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Ты можешь серьёзнее относиться к себе? — умоляюще протянул Беллами, убирая руки и укладывая их к себе на колени. Чёрт, он снова бросил винтовку и даже не заметил. Под смешки Кларк он поднял её. — Эй, я имею это в виду! Посмотри мне в глаза и побудь со мной серьёзной хотя бы минуту!

Кларк правда перевела взгляд на него; её большие глаза замерли напротив его. Глаза Кларк напоминали туман. Не то кислотное жёлтое марево, от которого они прятались в пещерах, а настоящий туман, который описывали авторы прошлого в своих книгах. Густое облако серо-голубого, сквозь которое продирается природная зелень. Беллами замер, наблюдая, как её зрачки расширяются, а потом эти секунды закончились, и Кларк, хихикнув, легкомысленно выдала:

— У тебя красивые глаза.

Вместо «Ты украла мою реплику» Беллами с деланным раздражением озвучил вторую свою мысль:

— Я имел в виду совсем не это, Кларк!

Она рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову назад. Беллами с неким удовольствием проследил, как она улыбается, зажмурившись, а, открыв глаза, смотрит почти с нежностью в ответ. Ей правда стало лучше.

— Нам пора идти, — сообщила Кларк. — Пять минут закончились.

— Ты считала? — пробурчал Беллами, поднимаясь и придерживая Кларк за локоть, помогая встать и ей.

Кларк бросила ему взгляд, полный немого укора за неуместные шутки, и он, довольный, отвернулся. Ветки впереди пошатнулись, и они вдвоём подняли винтовки. Октавия, выскользнув из-за кустов, одобрительно кивнула и протянула Кларк флягу с чистой водой.

— Спасибо, — благодарно сказала она, тут же делая пару глотков. — Идём дальше.

Октавия кивнула. Забрав у Кларк из рук флягу, она двинулась дальше по только ей ведомой тропинке, и Беллами в которой раз задался вопросом, как она стала похожа на землянку быстрее их всех.

Кларк посмотрела на него, как только они начали движение. И, прежде чем её лицо приняло прежнее встревоженно-сосредоточенное выражение, она потянулась к нему, будто бы чтобы выдать какой-то секрет.

— Я, кстати, была серьёзна, когда ты попросил, — тихо сообщила она, пряча усмешку.

Беллами остановился, будто бы врастая в землю под ногами, и добросовестно попытался осмыслить сказанное ею. Пропустив пару шагов, он покачал головой и, тоже усмехнувшись, бросился догонять девушек, снова чутко вслушиваясь в шорохи леса вокруг них.

Всё же Кларк Гриффин умела удивлять.


End file.
